


Normal People Aren't Heroes

by Parselmouth_bloodtraitor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Drama, Gen, and she doesnt regret it, and the decisions she has made, it wouldnt be a story of mine if there were no angst, not at all, she is reflecting on her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parselmouth_bloodtraitor/pseuds/Parselmouth_bloodtraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Normal people aren't heroes. In my case, I suppose that is a good thing, since I have never been normal under any circumstances. Since I'm a witch by the name of Lucy Weasley. I'm magical and famous which meant my life was never going to be normal." </p><p>Lucy is not the nice dreamer girl that everybody thinks that she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal People Aren't Heroes

Normal people aren't heroes.

In my case, I suppose that is a good thing, since I have never been normal under any circumstances. Since I'm a witch by the name of Lucy Weasley _._ I'm magical and famous which meant my life was never going to be _normal._

So, as one could expect, I always patiently awaited my chance to be in the spotlight (the same thing that my cousins had done before me I presume) and when the chance came, I eagerly grabbed it.

I never realized that my chance to be a hero actually wasn't a chance to be that at all.

Victoire had told her story many times of how she had got her job offer in the Ministry (which led her to be the assitant to the Minister of Magic) that she hadn't even believed it to be a real offer. The man that had offered her the job didn't look to be a ministry offical at all, since he was dressed so differently from everyone else.

I later found out that by "differently" she meant that he was dressed in a muggle suit instead of dress robes, but I didn't know that when a man approached me at a ministry party wearing a big dark cloak that nearly covered his entire face. He asked me the same question that all my other cousins had been asked: "Would you like a job working as my assitant?" Everyone at the ministry starts as an assitant and then moves up, so I found nothing weird with his offer.

If I did, I probably would be doing the same job as Rose right now; working in a cubicle doing mindless work. I would just be another working drone with no purpose in life other than to serve the Minister. It was a good thing I didn't notice what was so obvious.

It was easily the best job that I could have ever hoped for. My boss was kind, my work was simple, and my colleagues soon became friends. Even some of my family members joined me in the same job; Louis, Lily, Roxy, Dom, and Hugo joined me, just as naive and innocent as I was when I began work here.

I didn't realize that they were slowly brainwashing me into thinking that what they were doing was the "right" thing to do, instead of what was so clearly the wrong thing to do. That slowly working our way up into the ministry just to take it over when we were at the top was going to benefit everyone, not destroy everyone. I don't think anyone in our family realized it. Not until it was too late to stop, anyway.

It wasn't until months - no, _years -_ later that I finally realized.

They had sent us - 3 of my other colleagues and myself - out on a mission (for lack of a better word). I figured that this was just like Auror work, where they hunt the so called "bad" deatheaters and lock them away possibly even kill them if they were proving difficult to capture). So when we went out searching for these certain people we had been assigned to find, and they proved difficult to capture, we killed them.

We stopped asking questions about why were doing this; why these people deserved to die, and such. Because they had found a way to brainwash us into thinking that this was okay, that these people had been hunting us, therefore we should get them before they got us. Because we were those so-called "bad" deatheaters, even when we weren't really. We were taking a worthy cause that would help save the wizarding world, even if no one else understood that yet.

At least, that's what the boss told me.

I didn't ask questions then, nor did any of my cousins that were working there either. Because we all know now, and I think that back then we all knew as well but weren't quite ready to admit it.

When we went on another mission, much later on, the wizard we were looking for brought friends with him. _He knew we were coming after him._ But that didn't matter much to us. It saved us the trouble of searching down his friends later, after all. So we fought them, and fought, and fought, until all of them but one were dead or unconsicious. "Stop," she had pleaded with us, the first time we had ever heard one of the people we were tracking speak to us before. "Don't you get it? They have brainwashed you. You don't know what you are doing!"

I knew that voice though, and I didn't have to see her face to know exactly who it was.

Molly Weasley.

My sister.

In that moment, I realized that I wasn't a hero at all; I was a villian. I also realized that, while I was never the hero I had always wanted to be, that I _enjoyed_ being the villian. Enough with being the fragile girl, the dreamer, the _weak_ girly girl; I was done with being that. I wanted to be something different and I had already taken my chance to be that.

No, normal people aren't heroes.

But neither are villians.


End file.
